


Week 1, Prompt 1: Bread

by Cedarwhisp21



Series: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp Ficlets [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedarwhisp21/pseuds/Cedarwhisp21
Summary: Puffy visits Niki.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu
Series: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Week 1, Prompt 1: Bread

_She's baking again._

Puffy can smell it the second she steps into Niki's cottage; the warm, familiar scent of fresh bread mixed with a sweet hint of melted chocolate and jam. She kicks off her boots, hangs her hat on her usual peg, and heads for the kitchen.

Niki looks up when Puffy enters, flour all over her hands and the flower-print apron she's wearing as she kneads a ball of dough. There's already three loaves cooling on the rack by the window, one sliced into pieces and waiting on a plate, and a sheet of chocolate pastries on top of the stove.

"When did you start baking again?" Puffy asks, as she puts her fluffy white hair into a bun and reaches for the sliced, jam-covered bread.

Niki shrugs, turning her eyes back to the dough. "I just missed it, that's all."

Puffy knows there's more to it than that, but she doesn't push. Niki looks... softer, more like herself, and if she doesn't want to explain the change, Puffy won't force her to.

She's mid-chew when she sees the ring on the counter.

It's not an elegant piece, by any means; Puffy is no jeweller, so the gold band is slightly bumpy and the small diamond is off-center, but the sight of it shining in the afternoon sun makes her freeze.

Slowly, she sets her piece of bread back down on the plate, and picks up the promise ring.

"You kept it," Puffy says, softly.

Niki looks up, and asks, "Why wouldn't I have?"


End file.
